Fanfiction: Encuentro evocante Cap1, Seccion 1
by hinata-iori14
Summary: Encontrando las memorias, de los momentos que vivimos, siguiendo nuestro camino, marcado por el destino.
1. Chapter 1

"Encuentro Evocante " Cap.1, Sección 1.

Prologo: "A veces el dolor es necesario para reaccionar, algunas, deseamos perdernos en nuestra mente, y en sueños comodamente dormir, dejando a la realidad de un lado, detrás de la puerta. Con la pura expresión de paz, a veces, el dolor nos hace recordar, el sufrimiento y lo distante de los mundos, es decir, lo que es la realidad."

Lo lamento, lo lamento terriblemente pero por favor-decía Sakura-por favor yo te entiendo!-De repente las manos de Sasuke dejan que caiga al piso en un empujón-

- Como osas decir que me entiendes!?Como puedes siquiera decir que te das una idea!!-En un ronco grito-tu no sabes lo que yo eh vivido!!Tú no entiendes! –El chico cuyos ojos profundamente negros habían tomado pose de odio y ataque-

Sakura la cual estaba medio herida, dejó el frió piso, y de corazón humilde, ojos que reflejaban que no quería pelear le decía:

-Yo te entiendo! tengo la razón mas clara .Yo lo puedo sentir!-cerro sus ojos que querían aparentar seguridad-Siento ese dolor ahí adentro mío, en cada centímetro de mi piel ahí esta!-golpeo su pecho como signo de firmeza-

Sasuke con indiferencia le responde:

-Calla! Sakura! no sabes lo que dices! no puedes decir eso, es demasiado grande esa frase! demasiado grande para alguien que no debe sentir eso!-y clavándole aquella mirada que siempre la había cautivado agrega- No puedes decir que me comprendes ya que no sentimos lo mismo!-en ese momento el corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

¿Cómo?¿Como que no sentían igual? Eso no era lo que quería oír, el silencio se apodero de su mente y abrió los ojos para estar segura que Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que amaba .Otra vez había mencionado esas palabras que ella deseaba, no existieran. Otra vez, era otra herida que atacaba el ser de Sakura Haruno, era otro kunai entrando en su pecho, era otra agresión que cada vez la hería más, y ella…….Lo sabia.

-Sasuke….-dijo ella cual sus manos heridas tomaban su pecho y de cual sus ojos hacían aguas.

¿Por que tenia que pasar eso? Se arrodillo, y gotas de una dulce melancolía empezaron a manchar el frió piso, mientras que la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en aquella chica a la que siempre había dañado. Pero la cual sin importar ese dolor le había seguido fielmente.

Separados a unos cuantos centímetros, entonces el firmemente cerro sus ojos- con cara de orgulloso, mueca de sus cejas y cerrados ojos, algo normal para quien le conociese- empezó a sentir una sensación de inseguridad –

¿Había echo lo correcto?¿Había sido muy fuerte con esas palabras? Pudo haberlo dicho de otra forma que no hiriera tanto a la chica frente a sus ojos la cual deseaba estar sorda ante el y aquellas frases que habían provocado unas lagrimas rebozar.

Frunció el ceño, y no sabia si debía de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, sabia que una parte de el, estaba haciendo que sus labios tiritaran y alo mejor en los instantes del silencio pudiera pronunciar un "perdón" pero por algún motivo algo le impedía que la frase saliese de su boca.

El incomodo silencio era el eco de lo innecesario ¿Había ya Sakura comprendido todo?-Esas palabras que eran de odio, o amenos eso aparentaban, hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus latidos aumentaran

¿Acaso tanto odio podia residir en el?¿Hacia ella?

-Sakura-Pronunció el chico de cabellos azulados el cual con una voz de resignación se dirigía hacia ella.

Rápidamente Sakura elevo su cabeza y asustada levanto la mirada, ya no sabia que pensar, tampoco sabia como reaccionar, solo le agradecía que el haber roto ese hilo de silencio por más que el lo hubiera comenzado.

Entre ojos llorosos y respiración agitada le dijo:

-Perdóname…

En ese momento el despertó de su mente, y sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, se cuestionó el por que la pelirosa había dicho eso…¿Por qué lo había dicho ella, si lo correcto era que lo dijera el?.

-Sakura…por que haz dicho eso.-Preguntó con poca intriga y casi una afirmación.

-Perdóname…-Cerró fuertemente los ojos sin querer ver quien estaba enfrente, sin querer aceptar otra vez, que ella no era correspondida.

- Perdóname!!!-gritó la Haruno con toda la fuerza de su voz, la cual mas de una vez había pronunciado suavemente el nombre de "Sasuke" el cual le hacia sentir mariposas y otras sensaciones, ése leve tono de sonrojo ya no estaba en sus mejillas, ahora estaban esos caminos de lagrimas, y esos pocos gemidos entre sus dientes que apretaban sus labios.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo, tonta?-Dijo el, con un poco de sarcasmo falso, arrogancia, nada fuera de lo normal en el.

Por que el no quería parecer indefenso, el sabia que por dentro tenia una mezcla de no querer verla así, y por otro lado, ella no le importaba.

Sus ojos negros mostraban una especie sensación al verlos que con palabras no se podía describir, y ella lo sabia muy bien. Pero los de ella no estaban posados en el ahora, estaban llorando fuertemente y el pecho de Sakura se tornaba cada vez mas afligido.

Y la mente de el cada vez, por una extraña razón, sabía menos como reaccionar.

Ella rasguño el piso sacando un poco de tierra entre sus uñas y dedos, púes ya la desesperación era mucha, cuando su pecho le dio oportunidad de articular una palabra y con una voz que hasta parecía rasguñada, le dijo:

-Perdóname...Perdóname por amarte tanto…por favor…-pronuncio la Haruno a la que apenas se le podía entender entre tanta lágrima y entre-cortadas palabras., que le decía con la cabeza agachada y ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Un leve suspiro de sorpresa fue lo que dio la boca tan deseada del Uchiha, el cual hasta ahora, no sabía como reaccionar.

Solo sabia que estaba inseguro, pues ella lo ponía en una situación incomoda y para variar, su mente no respondería con un "te amo" Su boca no estaba lista para decir esas palabras de un peso tan grande, el tenia un objetivo en claro que le dominaba y le impedía hasta que se amase a el mismo. Sus oscuros ojos abiertos ante esto y su boca entre abierta la cual, en algún momento tenia que articular una palabra no se podían poner en peor situación.

-Es que te amo tanto…dijo- con esa misma sensación de dolor y desgaste en el pecho –Sakura para romper nuevamente ese silencio que dominaba a el, rasguño aun mas esa tierra que ya había pasado por entre sus dedos, esperando ansiosa una contestación. La cual, ella ya sabia que no seria lo que quería oír aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo.

Su mirada se torno insegura, ya no sabia que pronunciar, simplemente una voz se hoyo de sus labios, no importaba si realmente quería decirlo o no, su boca le tomo jugada y hablo por si misma, mientras que se apretaban sus puños, y con fuerza se cerraron sus ojos.

-Sakura!!-exclamo el con su voz que se sentía con un poco de enojo – tu ya sabes lo que siento!! –dijeron los labios de ese chico de bellos ojos, aunque la ultima frase se oía con un total enojo , y mas por que para ninguno de los dos significaba lo mismo, mientras descendía su mirada y sus puños se apretaban mas, solo quería evitar mirarla.

Ella dio un suspiro de admiración, el que apenas su afligido pecho le permitía dar.

"-¿Qué significa eso?"-pensó. Como bien sabia, eso se podía interpretar de muchas formas.

Inesperadamente la boca de Sakura también se puso en juego y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo pronunciado, de lo que el sonido de sus labios habían emitido, ya no podía hacer nada, por que aunque fuera inesperado, ella se sentía segura de eso.

Y más con esa frase que acababa de decir "Y tú ya sabes lo que yo siento, Sasuke!"

Continuara…..

77777777777777

Notas de autor1:

Bueno, con esto inicio lo que viene siendo mi Fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado, y me hagan saber sus opiniones, todas serán bien recibidas, debo aceptar que estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero el destino lo dirá todo.

Quiero agradecer a mi asistente o mano derecha, por la ayuda proporcionada, y a Mariana, por sus constantes apoyos y criticas constructivas.

Cualquier cosa por favor, gusten en ponerse en contacto conmigo, este es mi correo: Fanfiction, se esta publicando diariamente en mi Pág. web, la cual seré honrada si visitan:

.

Gracias de antemano por tomarse la molestia de leer. Cordialmente me despido.

Iori Yoshizuki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.1, Sección 2.

Prologo: "Cuando menos lo esperamos, podemos hacer correr la sangre manchando nuestras manos, gota por gota.

Reflejada en la sed de nuestros ojos, intentando no ahogarnos en el mar de pensamientos, e impulsarnos por nosotros mismos.

Cuando perdemos el control…..No hay noción."

El pelinegro medio sorprendido por la insistencia de aquella mujer arrodillada, por alguna razón, no le nacía en ese instante el ser tan arrogante y orgulloso como siempre, pero no le nacía amarla, no, el no podía amarla, el no la amaba.

Al menos, en esos instantes…Una sensación extraña se apodero de la situación.

Y sus ojos se tornaron entre un color vino y un rojo sangre que eran un deleite en contraste de aquella piel pálida, con esos finos mechones de cabellos negros colgando.

Los cuales ella miraba atentamente con sus verdes ojos, y estos estaban enrojecidos por vaya llanto que se había mandado, tenia temor de que podía decirle el, de que otra vez la volviera a herir, aunque, si lo pensaba, a ella ya no le importaba lo que podría pasarle a su corazón,

Algo siempre la hizo luchar por lo que amaba, por mas dañada que estaba... En ese momento, no importaba, de repente el ambiente se torno mas frió, y las respiraciones más tranquilas y notorias, las miradas se estaban encontrando.

Pero no existía el tiempo en ellas. No sabia que palabras pronunciarían aquellos labios que ella busco, y tampoco que pensaría el de ella, como mirarían aquellos ojos color sangre a estos llorosos verdes? Era su pregunta...Era su miedo.

Pero en ese instante...el interrumpió el silencio.

Puesto que vio como ese tono sangre de sus ojos se veían con enojo y se mordía el labio inferior, además, apretaba sus puños con mucha mas fuerza y el tono de su voz había cambiado.

Sus colmillos empezaban a tiritar y su mirada se mostraba más odiosa.

-Y que demonios quieres que haga!?Siempre me estas hostigando con eso? Qué quieres!!? Qué te ame!?-Le dice el clavándole esa mirada de tono vino la cual se mostraba con unos sangrientos ojos, su voz hacia eco, en la confusión.

Desesperada ella le levanto la mirada, deseaba que no le gritara, que simplemente…

- Sasuke!! –Grito a todo pecho la chica con una que otra lagrima en la cara, ojos rojos pero sobre todo, una mirada de

Enojo, dolor, odio, e inseguridad...

Quiero que te calles!! Exclamo a toda voz con los ojos cerrados y dando un puñetazo al piso.

El, se sorprendió de ver esa actitud en ella..."Pensaba que era mas débil…"se repetía... le extrañaba su comportamiento, ya que, la Sakura que conocía, no le habría gritado, mas bien se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Por un momento se escucho un silencio, y el sorprendido se callo, después reacciono y con falso sarcasmo le dijo:

-Entonces? Que demonios quieres?- Con ese aire de oscuridad entre los ojos.

-"Nada" –dijo fríamente ella, como si en ese momento hubiera comprendido todo...Todo lo exterior…pero ella…

Sabia lo interior? Lo interior de el? Lo que de verdad sentía?..Ella se oía tan diferente...

-Nada, Sasuke…Nada, lo siento, no te pediré que me ames, -lo dijo muy cambiada con un tono de voz seguro,

Frío y de "ya he comprendido"- Por que no te voy a rogar –se volvió a restregar los ojos y esa piel enrojecida que tenia de llanto-Nunca te pedí, pido o pediré eso... Lamento las molestias…… -estaba ella sentada ante el, con esa mirada firmemente sellada entre sus pestañas, y con esa determinación que se podía hasta sentir...-

El simplemente se quedo sorprendido con su tono, con sus palabras,-¿Por qué le decía eso?- Sus ojos se abrieron mas, estaba acostumbrado a que le rogasen...Pero ahora...todo había…..cambiado?

Ese tono vino se torno diferente y el aire desprendido de su boca no predecía que diría.

En esos instantes ella se tallo por última vez sus ojos, con sus blancos dedos lastimados y con un poco de tierra,

-Lo he entendido todo...- Se dijo para si misma en un tono tambaleante y melancólico por dentro.

Entonces se paro, con intención de marcharse, adonde la llevase el viento, ahora se sentía extraña, con un suave dolor en su corazón y mucha seguridad, falsa…seguridad falsa...Sabia que cuando se fuera de la vista de Sasuke rompería a llorar de nuevo ,solo era cuestión de contenerse.

Además, como había estado mucho tiempo de rodillas/tirada le costo, le dolían las piernas, cuando se estaba intentado parar.

El ya no podía controlarse, algo le estaba controlando, serian sus sentimientos? O esa sensación de protección?

O no quería perder a su mejor amiga? Lo que sea que fuera estaba tomando efecto y forma, en los instantes de esa eternidad y viendo la seguridad que había obtenido ella de un momento a otro, ya no podía describirlo, solo sentirlo, sabia que tenia que detenerla, sabia su objetivo y obsesión, pero ahora unos instantes serian para retenerla, para que no se fuera, no quería sentir la ausencia de su cuerpo, ni de su alma ya cansada, no tenia idea de por que, el podía ver su dolor.

Entonces su cuerpo tomo partido de la situación y sus brazos se perdieron en el aire y la fuerza cuando la empujaron –ella se estaba parando-sus manos un poco lastimadas tocaron suavemente sus pechos, e hicieron presión para que ella cayera al suelo, no podía dejar que se fuera, no quería que se fuera.

Si no fuese por su auto-control, se hubiera caído sobre ella, ya no sentía sus movimientos, solo sabia que la había "detenido."

Aunque para el esto fuera como una eternidad, y como algo de lo que ya no pudiera tomar control, todo paso muy rápido.

-AH!!-Gimió ella cuando cayo al piso, se había golpeado la espalda y estaba adolorida, era un golpe inesperado, pero aun Así la poca resistencia que le quedaba era para marcharse, dentro de su corazón sentía que ya no podía hacer nada.

Por mas que el ya la hubiera "empujado" muchas veces emocionalmente.

Esta solo era una vez mas...Solo que físicamente.

Se acerco a ella en un instante, y pudo presenciar exactamente el momento en el que se golpeaba con el piso, sus ojos vino la miraron, una vez mas .Ya no había instante ni tiempo para el.

Su nariz tuvo un leve roce con su mejilla cuando caía.-¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?-

Veía el tiempo en sus ojos, y sus dientes gemir. Todo esto sucedía muy rápido, pero claro, para el poseedor del Sharingan y esa velocidad, se podía deleitar por instantes eternos. Al verla en el suelo, pudo recuperar un poco de razón.

Su cuerpo se elevó del suelo, antes de caer de nuevo y golpearse, sentir ese frío aire pasar.

Sus ojos sangre que estaban sorprendidos se tornaron con pose de odio, sus cejas se marcaban en su blanca piel y

Sus ojos pasaban al 2do nivel del Sharingan, aunque estaba a muy pocos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración de ella recorrer sus ojos, la miraban con un odio, su nariz respiro fuertemente y su boca saco colmillo afuera.

Sus brazos se elevaron y estaban listos para sacar un poco de sangre..¿Por que lo hacia? Por que de repente esa mirada se posaba deseando que fuera herida? No quería que se fuera...Para lastimarla? no era así...No era lo que se aparentaba..o si?

-"B-Baka"- fue lo que se dijo para si mismo entre dientes, apenas podría hablar, era como si se estuviera resistiendo el mismo de algo, que quizás no debía de hacer.

Sabia que todo ese odio retenido se había desencadenado. ¿Por qué? Solo el viento y las palabras olvidadas lo sabían.

Todo su odio se encontraba en sus manos, ella podía jurar que presenciaba ese chakra.

Ya estaba harto de ser menos, de no ser lo esperado, de las presiones y las cosas "estupidas" aunque claro, las cosas,

No eran así. Hasta en sus ojos se veía reflejada…Pero ya no importaba… ¿O si?

Por que el instante ya no iba a ser nada, y ese golpe la iría herir gravemente a ella, y el lo sabia.

Continuara…

777777777777

Notas de autor2: Me he sorprendido un poco por la aceptación de este escrito, espero siga siendo igual.

Agradezco mucho a los que contestaron, de verdad. Por eso he publicado ahora, la continuación de este Cáp.

Agradezco la ayuda proporcionada de mi asistente y de Mariana nuevamente, son todo mi apoyo, junto con uds.

Que espero sea de su agrado. Vuelvo a comentar, cualquier cosa pónganse en contacto conmigo floryasmin11hot..

Si no, para mas informes, pueden visitar mi sitio web  nuevamente por leer. Cordialmente me despido.

Iori Yoshizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

"Encuentro Evocante" Cap1, Sección 3.

Prologo: "Hay días en los que el viento dando contra nuestras mejillas, nos recuerda lo doloroso de la vida.  
Que el tiempo es irreemplazable, y que si te equivocaste en el camino. No hay un atrás que recorrer.  
Todo se vive en el ahora y en el presente, pero en este libro de la vida, de ves en cuando miramos al pasado.  
Permaneciente en nuestra conciencia, los recuerdos, de los desesperantes gritos, tratando de detener las situaciones.  
Que ahora en pensamientos fluyen en el aire, siempre atrás de nosotros. "

Aunque estaba tirada en el suelo otra vez, no era tonta, y por intuición pura, esquivo el gran golpe moviéndose a unos centímetros hacia la derecha, justo donde fue a parar el puño de Sasuke.   
Oír el temblar de la tierra y el sonido del estruendo., y cerro los ojos en ese momento esperando no fuera ella la golpeada.  
Lo había esquivado, podía sentir las leves vibraciones de la fuerza, mientras que este apoyado arriba de Sakura, la miraba con desconcierto y no saber que hacer, solo sabia que tenia mucho odio hacia ella…o…realmente no?,  
Sus ojos la miraban con locura, su respiración se agito y como no, semejante golpe que había dado, pero claro, rápidamente registro que no le dio a ella. Si no a la tierra que estaba entre sus dedos, se había golpeado un poco pero nada que no le permitiese dar un nuevo ataque.  
Nuevamente levanto su puño en alto con intenciones de volver a atacar, ahora no fallaría, no se permitiría fallar.  
Abrió los ojos y con mas odio ella lo pudo ver a unos cuantos centímetros de el, y aunque lo había esquivado, sintió rápidamente sus intenciones, pero esta vez, no podía moverse hacia la derecha, sino que tenia que tratar de levantarse y poner el brazo para aunque sea retener el golpe de Sasuke, el cual estaba encima de ella., en una fracción de segundo se levanto a medio pecho y el golpe que de nuevo había vuelto a atajar, sentía como la mano de el se golpeaba contra la de ella, como su brazo le dolía y que tan incomoda estaba, era difícil atajar golpes en esa posición, como retenía su puño el cual le costaba y la verdad era cuestión de segundos que no pudiera y terminara sacando sangre en esta noche, su cara se tornaba un poco maliciosa y la de ella, asustada y a la vez decidida. La verdad sentía que el le podía, y sentía vibraciones hasta en su mano, que ya estaba herida, el la presiono con fuerza y ella afirmo los dientes, faltaba muy poco.  
El aire se había estrechado y ahora era cuestión de ver quien aguantaba más, ¿Quién podía retener más el golpe?  
El frunció más el ceño y empeño mas fuerza en su brazo, de modo que (en esa posición tan incomoda que tenía Sakura) podía ganarle fácilmente y causarle gran daño a su brazo y a ella.  
Pero no tenia opción, la mano que tenia libre estaba tapada por la otra de el, y la verdad, solo retener el golpe, no tenia tiempo de atacar. Solo podía pedir que esto no terminara como "debía".   
–Pero que demonios...-Se dijo para si misma, y saco colmillos afuera, estaba poniendo una mirada de entre dolor, furia e inseguridad, no sabia que iba a pasar, no sabia que le pasaría.  
La luz de la luna alumbraba la escena, y la verdad es que ella deseaba que la dejara, pero sobre todo, ser fuerte para demostrarle que también jugar el mismo juego.  
Su mirada, profunda con ese tono verde leve, que la verdad, aunque aparentara muy fuerte, dentro de ella se podía ver toda esa inseguridad y sobre todo, que ella estaba pensando. Miradas tan claras y tan clavadas, que cada uno leía hasta los pensamientos del otro.  
- " Por que...hace esto? Tanto…me odia? "  
Se lo preguntaba a si misma, mientras intentaba no llorar por su "vida" ya que se sentía muy opacada al no estar "al mismo nivel" que el, intentaba retener el golpe en el cual el ponía cada vez mas y mas fuerza, aunque, por un segundo dejo de importarle eso.   
Su pecho congestionado aguantándolas ganas de derramar lagrimas de nuevo, con el miedo clavado en el cuello.  
El hartándose de ver que ella lo esquivaba y que la verdad el juego demoraba mucho, necesitaba pensar, pero no en estos momentos donde su cuerpo tan descontrolado, estaba intentando atacarla, por dolores y odio en los que ella no había tenido ninguna culpa, pero si había contribuido a ellos.  
Al ver que tanta fuerza no podía, decidió emplear su otro brazo el cual, ahora si causaría daño.  
Su mirada se frunció un poco, y ella vio como levantaba su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba en la luz de la Luna  
Y sobre todo como rápidamente se preparaba para un gran golpe.   
Se podía ir imaginando el estruendo y el poco aire que le dejaria a esa mujer que "ninguna culpa tenia.".  
Que de un momento a otro la dejaría sin aire y sin vida.  
Ella tan insegura, sentía que solo podía con un golpe, con eso le bastaba, no necesitaba que la hiriera mas.  
Ya no podía retenerlo, y su fuerza-En su brazo-se estaba agotando, cada vez lo aflojaba mas, y es que aunque el le pudiera,   
Deseaba demostrase a si misma que ella si podía, aunque sus ojos dijesen lo contrario.  
Cerró los ojos al ver caer su otro brazo, y deseaba que algo pasara. Gimió suavemente con un poco de temor en ese respiro.  
Que ese cuerpo de adolescente que estaba arriba de ella, tanto que ella lo había soñado así, claro en otras circunstancias, no le fuese a lastimar como lo estaba haciendo, no era tanto lo físico.  
Ella no encontraba el "por que" de esos sentimientos que nunca había visto, que siempre había cegado.  
- Sasuke!! Basta!!- dijo fuertemente en ella en lo q pareciese un grito desesperado haciendo eco en miedo y con una que otra lagrima otra vez rebozando, el no entender la situación y en esa pose, los sentimientos abordaban sus ojos, mientras que los de el, se abrieron mas y parecieron recuperar algo de conciencia cuando ella entre dientes gimió que se detuviera.  
Le exclamo ella mientras con su otra mano atajaba el golpe otra vez, que le había impulsado un poco el brazo hacia atrás, y claro con esa fuerza, ella lo atajo, pero aun así estuvo cerca, pues estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su blanca piel ,  
La cual no deseaba verla pintada de un rojo sangre, como el de sus ojos, el sabia por dentro que no la mataría, pero sentía una extraña sensación, que mezclada con esa luz era excitante, al grado de esa noche poder hacer cualquier cosa.  
No importa si se arrepentiría luego. La estaba acorralando como si le hubiese hecho lo peor de su vida.  
Y con ese fuerte grito de su pecho ya tan herido de tanto llorar, el hizo un poco de conciencia antes de que esos "instintos" pudiesen provocar algo, que quizás en el futuro el lamentaría.   
Era un silencio absoluto si acaso uno que otro gemido entre-cortado de los labios de ella o de el por tanto esfuerzo en brazos tan gastados.   
Además, este ultimo golpe que había tirado a Sasuke contra la tierra, casi hundiéndola en ella, la verdad es que tanto poder recaía en esos brazos que la lastimaban.  
Sentir la fuerza en que sus dedos se entrecruzaban y el peso de las manos de el. Y poco a poco como le estaban venciendo, se supone que se estaba preparando para este tipo de momentos y le decepcionaba que no pudiese tomar las riendas de la situación y hacer algo, pero mas le dolía, quien estaba provocando la situación. 

Continuara…   
777777777777 

Notas de autor3: Espero que la gente no deje de leer este escrito, me sentiría desilusionada. El no. De comentarios bajo considerablemente, y aun así, no pierdo las esperanzas. Por eso eh aquí la continuación, de la sección 2.   
Gracias por leer, a las personas que se dan el tiempo. Cordialmente me despido.  
Dando invitación nuevamente a visitar mi sitio, o ponerse en contacto conmigo:   


Iori Yoshizuki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp. 1, Sección 4.

Prologo: "Sin darnos cuenta, a veces, vamos por un camino erróneo, en cada paso que damos, contribuimos con dolor, a la locura y al inesperado final del trazo entre el horizonte lejano e impredecible, en cada paso, más nos alejamos de la realidad y del tiempo. Para perdernos, entre la neblina de los pensamientos pintados en la confusión. Con una leve esperanza en los rebozos de nuestros ojos, deseando llegar a salvo, en los inseguros momentos de nuestra existencia. "

Lo cual era muy diferente, ella se sentía muy insegura y el no sabia que tenia que sentir... Era un silencio absoluto si acaso uno que otro gemido entre-cortado de los labios de ella o de el por tanto esfuerzo en brazos tan gastados.

Además, este ultimo golpe que había tirado a Sasuke contra la tierra, casi hundiéndola en ella, la verdad es que tanto poder recaía en esos brazos que la lastimaban.

Sasuke...basta…- dijo ella entre sollozos y con un dolor mas en el pecho y es que ya estaba llorando de nuevo, y sentía como esas gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas , además entre dientes y colmillos gimiendo, ahora le miraba profundamente mientras pudiese hacerlo, ya que sus brazos no aguantarían mucho, sentían esa fuerza pero por el llanto, que la estaba afligiendo y consumiendo cada vez mas también como sus brazos se debilitaban y deseaban caerse entre su pecho, esperando que sus manos la abrasen y comprendieran su situación, que el dulce sonido de su boca pudiera comprender lo que ella sintiera…Le miraba profundamente con los ojos entre-cerrados y las lagrimas manchaban la tierra y se perdían entre su melena rosada. El tiempo lo diría todo.

El dio un suspiro de admiración... -¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Pensó. Y es que en esa pose ella parecía tan indefensa o "débil"

Sabia que en cualquier momento podía matarla o herirla gravemente…ahora la pregunta era..."¿Por qué no lo había hecho?"

Que le detenía? Podía sentir sus ojos firmemente sobre los de el, y oír cerca y claramente los gemidos que ella emitía.

Sentir que estaba hacia unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo y que sus brazos ya no oponían tanta resistencia como antes.

Tantas boca deseada por parte de ella, y ahora estaba gruñendo o gritando.

Sus brazos débiles y es que aunque pudiera atajar los dos golpes, este ultimo la había dejado muy acabada, sentía que el peso de sus manos podía acabar en un segundo con ella, pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacia?

¿Qué le detenía? ¿Es que acaso le daba lastima?¿O quería deleitarse matándola lentamente?

Como sea que fuese, sus ojos se concentraban en los de ella...Las puntas de sus oscuros mechones tocaban sus labios

Y es que lo miraba y sentía tanto odio. Aunque el aparentara odio, ella lo podía ver indeciso en lo profundo de sus ojos. Aumentaba cada vez mas la tensión al mirarlo con ojos de "Si lo harás hazlo."

Transmitiéndolo por esos dulces tonos verdes q se mezclan entre el roció de sus lagrimas el dolor y el miedo.

¿Lo iría hacer? Cada vez más indeciso, y claro sin darse cuenta ponía mas fuerza en sus brazos, a tal grado de que las manos de ella quedaron pegadas a la tierra y hasta le dolían la posición.

Agh... –Hizo un ruido raro ella, con cara de desprecio, de donde sea que sea que había sacado tanta seguridad, se estaría por ir...Quizás solo quería probar hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Sasuke.

Su cara y sus facciones se tornaron decididas y provocativas, el ya no sabia si seguir sus impulsos o retenerlos.

Sentía como si le estuviesen retando,¿Podría o no matarla? poder...podía...Pero ¿Quería?

El silencio total, y el peso de los ojos de el en los de ella, los cuales le tentaban, ella le transcribía lo que sentía por los ojos, el lo veía, el lo presenciaba...Pero, ¿Estaba al mando de la situación?

Si hubiera sido otro enemigo ya lo hubiese matado, pero era Sakura...-"Pero era Sakura" –cruzo su mente.

"Mierda… "se dijo para adentro, molesto por la frase en la q reflexionó y sus manos estaban tomando poses inadecuadas y las miradas de ella le estaban entrando en el cuello, el cual, no pronunciaba nada, sabía su objetivo, pero, ¿La iría a matar?

-ughhhhhh…-volvió a gemir ella, esto era muy incomodo, por dentro solo quería saber que pasaría.

Pese a que ella sentía, que probablemente seria rechazada una vez más…

"Una vez mas…"se dijo para adentro –esa chica de finos cabellos rosas debajo del Uchiha, entre el tiempo y el espacio inexistente.-

De repente los recuerdos, se apoderaron de la cabeza de el, y empezaba a reiterar entre sensaciones, las imágenes de cuando ella le sonreía, le gritaba "Sasuke-kun!!!" con un melódico sonido entre el viento.

No sin ver de nuevo la realidad, y verla que la tenía acorralada y totalmente forzada.

Pero recordando las sonrisas, mas odio le entraba, mas marcaba sus ojos, y mas apretaba sus manos.

-Arghh!!- gruño el chico mientras mas fuerza aplicaba en las muñecas de ella, estaba empezando a llorar...De dolor.

-N-nn… -gemía ella entre el sufrimiento, tratando de soportar una vez más, solo una vez más….La última…

-"Un ninja debe de ver a través del dolor" -Fue la frase que cruzo entre la cabeza de la Haruno, por alguna razón extraña

Ya tenia suficiente...Pero no tanto como lo que sabría que vendría.

y!!?q-que pasa!?- Le grito fuertemente en la cara a el, del cual salio de su mente un momento, no importa que estuviese llorando, uno que otro cabello entre sus ojos, las palabras eran las mismas.

Para por mera furia sus manos tomasen juego, en una fracción de segundo las poso sobre el cuello de ella, dejando libres a sus pobres muñecas.

Posando su blanca piel con la de ella, haciendo fuerza hasta que se marcasen las venas, y con tanta furia capaz de matar en el instante. Sintiendo el peso de frías manos, de la respiración de el entre su nariz, y de deleitarse viendo ese hermoso tono sangre de entre sus pupilas, sentir como la espalda se le pegaba mas a la tierra y como sentía que ya no podía mover la cabeza

Las dos manos del Uchiha estaban sobre su cuello, y las de ella, todavía en la tierra, apenas y las podía sentir.

El instante en las palabras y las presiones cada vez más aumentadas.

-A..ahrh- Dijo ella entre dientes, sentía la presión mas fuerte de sus manos, el contorno de sus fríos dedos en su cuello,

Sentía como le dolía, como le faltaba aire...Como la hería.

Continuara…

7777777777777

Notas de autor4: Espero saber que opinan de esta continuación, yo actualmente estoy siguiendo con este Fanfiction, y mi "asistente" se esta encargando de ciertos "proyectos" referentes a este, principalmente, publicidad.

Agradezco mucho las opiniones. Y les invito a pasar o contactarse conmigo: así, me despido cordialmente. Hasta pronto.

Iori Yoshizuki.


	5. Chapter 5

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.1, Sección 5.

Prologo: " Como a veces, sentimos la vida tan frágil y tan leve, a darla por otra persona, que ni por enterada se da.

A veces, es mejor no conocer las cosas, y vivir en fantasías, por más que la caída rompa cruelmente nuestras alas.

Agradecemos volar en las nubes de dulzura, y perdernos entre el inimaginable y fresco viento de imaginación.

Pero cuando caemos, deseamos no existir. El dolor y la presión son tanto. Que volar nos cuesta tan alto.

Anhelamos palabras de los labios de ciertas personas, anhelamos volar tan alto, que siempre tenemos a alguien a quien dar nuestras alas, aunque nunca vuele con nosotros. "

Una vez más, solo una vez más. El por su parte sentía como le caían pequeñas gotas de lagrimas calientes en sus dedos, Sakura estaba estupefacta…Sabia que ya no podía con el destino...Por que ahora el destino…Podía con ella.

Sentir a una que otra piedra clavándose en su espalda, como sus mechones se hacían hacia atrás, como el la miraba...

Como el presionaba sus manos, pero sobre todo…como la mataba lentamente.

-"Y bueno...Sasuke... lo harás? Cobarde" Fue lo que le cruzo la cabeza, en voz de Itachi, justo la persona mas odiada, representaba las duras palabras de duda en el.

-Grrr –Gruñó de lo más fuerte, y su respiración la sentía la barbilla de ella, Sakura...Estaba empezando a asustarse, temía.

Por su vida… no era que no la diera por el... Si no que no podía creer q la persona q ella amaba, se la fuera a quitar de puro odio.

-"Sa..Sangre?"- Fue lo que pensó, al ver finos hilos rojos salir de los labios carmín de ella, tanta presión, era un poco lógico eran golpes fuertes, ¿Era q ya no eran necesarias las palabras?.

-C-Co...ba...arde –Entre susurros dijo Sakura, entre letras y sonidos manchados de sangre.

El por su parte se sorprendió,¿Todavía tendría la fuerza para articular una palabra?

-"Eres un cobarde, me acorralas y no eres capaz de matarme de verdad, Sasuke-kun"

Pensó la Haruno, estaba empezando a entrecerrar los ojos, suaves pestañas tapaban las propias lagrimas de dolor de ella y el lo presenciaba.

-brghlg-Fue el sonido de sentir como mas sangre salía de su boca, más sangre manchaba las manos de el.

E hilos enteros pintaban la tierra, sus manos mas presión ejercían al ver dulces manchas rojas entre su cuello y su mano.

Aunque ella fuera a cerrar los ojos de una vez, y perderse en su mente y dejarle su vida al destino, cansada ya de vivir, con la misma vida q siempre conllevo con orgullo.

Y ahora el golpe más fuerte estaba sucediendo.

"Esta…es la última, Sakura"-Se dijo...Faltaba poco? No antes de que se dijera para si misma

"No! Haz aguantado cosas peores, Sakura! abre los ojos, ábrelos ahora!!"-Pasando en su mente la imagen de Naruto y de Ino. Era la voz, de una mínima motivación que parecía surtir efecto y hacer q el cuerpo de la Haruno, reviviera lentamente ante una muerte cercana...Claro estaba…Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que en verdad se fuera.

Y por su parte, él, sin que ella se diera cuenta, mas se acercaba a su cara, hasta cierta impresión de ver que sus ojos se volvían a abrir, esos verdes ojos, que veían desde arriba.

Que indicaban un poco de vida, de esperanza. En lo poco que se permitía ver

Podía apreciar el protector de él, recordando los momentos que la hicieron fuerte, que arriesgo su vida por si misma, y no hubiese dudado por la de los demás.

Cuando Naruto y el le protegían, ¿Era que su destino era dejar de continuar en este camino ninja?

O era una prueba hacia Sasuke de si la odiaba tanto como para matarla?

Como sea que fuese, ella estaba orgullosa de si misma.

Sabia que había aguantado hasta los últimos alientos de su vida, y que si este era el final, no se arrepentía de lo hecho, sino de lo que no habría llegado a hacer.

Ahora sus ojos no expresaban tanto miedo…Ahora en parte entendían que si su destino era morir en esta tierra a sangre fría por la persona que mas amaba. Lo entendería.

Que por si misma hizo todo a su alcance y que el destino decidiría si la luz del sol alumbraría otra vez sus verdes ojos.

-M..Mata..mme…-A un ultimo aliento, entre nuevos sollozos y un delicado sonido.

"Si eso es lo que quieres Sasuke-kun, aquí estoy"- Pensamientos entre sus tristes ojos.

-Maldita seas, Sakura – Dijo el, al ver las palabras que le decía, al tener que ver lo que le había hecho, y lo que le faltaba por hacer. Al tener que oírlas junto con esos hilos de sangre colgando, con esa mirada entrecerrada, y su cuerpo casi inmóvil

Sus finos mechones rosados, y las ganas de morir de una vez por todas.

En el instante del tiempo inexistente, por fin dejo de poner presión en su mano, la cual ahora simplemente se posaba en el cuello blanco entintado de sangre, rozó su nariz y parte de su mejilla con la de ella, así como sus labios con su cachete, cuando dejaba caer su cabeza junto a la de ella, dejaba caer su cuerpo junto al de ella, sus mechones, su pecho junto al de ella…Su alma... Junto a la de ella.

Un aire invadió bruscamente la boca y la nariz de Sakura, al fin podía respirar libremente...Sentía ese sabor a sangre y algunas gotas rebozando, sobre todo un aire de tranquilidad inexplicable, por que había comprendido su destino.

-A...Ah...- Articulo ella entre el sonido una pequeña exclamación q ella sentía como un grito de que estaba viva.

Volteo sus ojos con un poco de trabajo para encontrarse con algunos mechones negros en su pecho y algunos tonos azulados...él… la había dejado.

El sentía la tierra tocar con su nariz y no sabia que había pasado. ¿Era débil? ¿Era fuerte?

"Por que la eh dejado vivir, maldita sea!?" "que valor tiene para mi una persona como ella!!!?"

Se dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Y ahí estaban… el con una mano posando en el cuello de ella y la otra en la tierra, esta, la cual con una mano en el suelo y la otra tapada por el cuerpo de el.

No importaba el motivo, conciente o inconcientemente lo sabia, ¿Seria que no valía la pena matarla? o ¿Eran los lazos de amistad durante algunos años los que salvaron la vida de ella, y cambiaron la vida de los 3 radicalmente?.

M.. –Dijo el mientras se clavaba una que otra piedra en la rodilla al querer pararse , viendo como estaba la existencia de Sakura quien posaba ahí .Y claro, para pararse necesitaba apoyar en algo la mano que tenia en ese cuello.

Apretó un poco el cuello de ella con intención de pararse.

-blsrgh..a..ah- Fue la reacción de ella , otra vez corría un poco de sangre por esos labios y manchaba un poco mas la mano de el.

Que quito inmediatamente, solo la coloco un poco mas abajo en el lugar de sus pechos haciendo presión, se logro parar.

Ahora de nuevo se encontraba arriba, sus pies yacían en el suelo, por sus manos goteaba un poco de su sangre, no tanto como la que estaba en la tierra que se entremezclaba con los mechones rosados y en el cuello de ella, quien le miraba desde arriba, apenas y podía mirarlo.

-S..Sas..uke- Pronuncio ella, aun le costaba hablar y no era para menos ,su traje rojo se manchaba con su propia sangre, mientras por blancos fondos se veían rojos hilos.

Ella solo quería entender al igual que el por que era que no le había quitado su ultimo aliento, por que la había dejado vivir. Acaso no la consideraba digna de vivir o de morir? O era que otro factor influyo en esa decisión?.

-Párate..-Dijo el un poco frió y decepcionado por no saber que era lo adecuado, y mas que eso, que era lo que en verdad le iría a hacer fuerte? las palabras no encontradas en su mente le resultaban frustrantes.

Ella paso algo de saliva con unas gotas de sangre.

"Es hora" se dijo para si misma en ese verde pesar, por ende de rosados cabellos delinear su cara.

Continuara...

77777777777

Notas de autor5: Me disculpo por la tardanza, esta sección es mas larga ya que así me lo han requerido.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado, leeré sus comentarios. Gracias por ellos, son de mucho valor.

No duden en comunicarse conmigo: Es un honor publicar esto.

Me despido cordialmente, quedo de ustedes. Hasta la otra.

Iori Yoshizuki

Sangochan14


	6. Chapter 6

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.1, Sección 6.

Prologo: "Esta bien, a veces, hay que reconocer, cuando nos caemos en el camino que conllevamos, con el dolor físico y espiritual, algunas caídas no nos dejan levantarnos. Quizás la sangre recorriendo la piel, o quizás las lagrimas y desgarrantes gritos, donde en un camino ya marcado, pareciese no hay personas a nuestro lado. Nadie que nos de una mano, ni nos de un impulso para seguir. Tras el rebozo de nuestras lagrimas, podemos asegurar lo doloroso y triste de este recorrido, que tantas veces nos ha tirado. Y nos ha obligado a levantarnos, a seguir por estos solos, con nuestra ya desvanesciente presencia a cada minuto, todo por algo anhelado, el simple susurro de los labios en el viento. "

-Escúchame...Niñita- Se escucho entre el silencio y el frió de la noche una grave voz. Cuando intento por voluntad mover sus manos y sus piernas, que yacían muy dañadas y casi no reaccionaban.

A rastras o como pudiese se pararía, tenia que hacerlo. Debía de pararse.

Sintiendo como la tierra pasaba entre sus lastimados dedos y como le temblaban los brazos que apenas podían aguantar su propio peso y ejercer presión para sostenerse en pie.

Sentía nervios, y miedo, a la vez de valor y decisión. Era una mezcla muy excitante y vaya que nervios abundaban en esta.

Volvió su mano a apretar su propio estomago cuando sintió una fuerte sensación de dolor, tanto que casi se cae de nuevo

-nmn..gh…-Dijo entre susurros -Cerro sus ojos con algunos mechones rosados posando en su frente. Gimiendo un poco y sintiendo el aire en su cara...La tiraba un poco hacia atrás...Tratando de tomar el equilibro, de sus pies, de ella y de la situación. Viendo sus propias manos con algunas heridas menores y ciertas manchas de sangre.¿ Qué eso no era suficiente?

-Eres...cabron. – Dijo ella, sin saber exactamente por que, ¿Seria q no le quito la vida? ¿Que semejantes golpes habían despertado rabia en ella? ¿Por que no la había matado? ¿Era que algo la había hecho reaccionar?

-Unm?-Preguntaron sus labios insólitos por lo q había escuchado, si, había escuchado bien, ¿Era eso lo que le había dicho Sakura? Esa débil de ahí tirada?

Apretó sus puños de nuevo... La impotencia estaba ganando,¿Iría a vencer a tanto tiempo como compañeros de equipo?

El no permitiría que se le hablase a si, no de esa manera. Si hubiese sido el rubio de Naruto que le encarara a si, hubiera sido razonable… Pero Sakura?.

La chica que siempre corría tras el, y siempre decía q le amaba ahora...con esa dulce voz le estaba diciendo..

-Cabron eres! –Pronuncio con tono de voz mas elevado la Haruno, otra vez, hacia el Uchiha.. Esperando que tal vez con esas palabras que le decía reaccionara, la viera a los ojos y...Pasara lo que el destino marcara.

Se acerco de un solo salto el pelinegro hacia ella -Tsk- Se escuchó cuando sus pies tocaron suelo.

La miraba fijamente con esa mirada q siempre la hizo suspirar, q le hacia desear perderse entre ese mar rojo q tenia por ojos.

Ella apretó un poco mas su estomago…Le estaba doliendo mucho. Intentaba no toser o no caerse al piso del dolor lo q sea q sucediese primero.

Volteo su verde mirada hacia esos ojos q eran su perdición, ¿Qué aclamaban aquellos rojos mares?.

-Su mano en el blanco cuello de ella victima de algunas heridas fuertes, donde corrían algunas gotas de sangre, tierra y lágrimas de ella. Noto las frías manos de el posarse en su piel.

El se acerco más. Ella abrió más los ojos, asustada. ¿Cuál seria su próximo movimiento?¿Cuanto mas la lastimaría?

¿Daría el último golpe y por fin la mataría?

Sintió los leves cabellos pasar por su mejilla cuando el se acercaba a su oído, para posar sus labios a unos centímetros y sentir su respiración por su cuello, provocando escalofríos

Con una fina voz le susurro a palabras apenas escuchadas…

-Te matare…..en otra ocasión.

-Eh?-Dio un suspiro, si así es... ¿A que se refiere? Intentaba pensar Sakura apenas conciente.

Se alejo lentamente para volver a su distancia entre la fría noche y la luna alumbrando el escenario.

La miro fijamente. Esta lo esquivo cerro los ojos y presiono mas fuerte su estomago, dolía .Ya no aguantaba…

-g..g ….-"¿Por qué demonios..No me has matado...Ahora Sasuke?"-Pensó la pelirosa.-Mientras devuelta volvía a escupir un poco de sangre por esos finos labios.

-Ni se te ocurra…comentar algo de esto...Entendiste?-Pronunció el con esa voz tan marcada proveniente de su boca.

-Y...s-si no que?..Eh?-Dijo ella entre susurros que solo el viento había escuchado.

-"Sakura, estas buscando q te maten de verdad, q estas diciendo?"-Pensaba ella aunque su boca jugaba juego por si sola. "Es que me duele tanto q no me aprecies "-Pensó mientras finamente cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer unos finos hilos rosas.

-Entonces…-En un hábil movimiento pulso sus manos sobre ella empujándola nuevamente hacia atrás, otra vez a esa fría tierra

-A-ah!-Parecía un ultimo suspiro, ahogado entre el miedo y el cansancio, otra vez sentía ese golpe y q ya no estaba parada, su cuerpo débil se encontraba con la misma tierra que minutos antes mancho de sangre.-

-Tomare medidas mas drásticas- En un fino tono arriba de ella, apunto de marcharse y de dejarla nuevamente en el suelo. Posando su piel en contraste con la fría tierra, Apenas observándolo y pudiendo hablar. ¡Agradecida de poder respirar!.

-N..arghhh-Tosió minutos seguidos de cerrar los ojos fuertemente para no ver la dura realidad, la persona q amaba la mataba lentamente.

Para tirar sus cabellos contra el piso, sentirlos junto al aire y la tierra e sus mejillas donde se deslizaban dulces hilos de saliva. Ese frió aire que la golpeaba a cada segundo que le hacia reaccionar y entre viento y viento parecía decirle la verdad.

"Esta cerca..Me matara de verdad."- Tonos escalofriantes entintaban la mente de la chica.

En un débil intento de volver a pararse, de posar sus manos otra vez rasguñando la tierra para hacer impulso y mantenerse en pie. Antes de q el se fuera y la dejara sola, como siempre se sentía.

Levanto su cara enseñando todo lo q había sufrido gracias a el. Una mirada verde se posaba en este Uchiha, una mirada de poca esperanza y entre cerrada, con lagrimas rebozando y raspaduras en las mejillas.

Con una respiración agitada y por esos leves labios carmín corrían unas líneas de saliva colgando.

Unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Cuando el emprendió paso hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-Y a ...a s-si te ...Te iras verdad!?A..Así acaba todo?- Dijo ella entre suspiros entre cortados y a decir verdad de puro dolor y de cansancio, en esos momentos se odiaba a si misma

-"Es que siempre fui tan torpe! Tan torpe! A darlo todo por ti!"- Se mordió los labios y se callo la boca en un intento desesperado para aguantar su rabia.

Esperando que parara por una fracción y que pusiera los pies en la tierra que le contestase lo que sea menos:

-Dime...Tenia que acabar de otra manera? OH, si…estarías muerta, cierto?- Sarcasmo cubría el aire, la frialdad era el velo de la noche, y el dolor lo que respiraba cada uno.

Sakura encajo más hondo uno de sus colmillos en su rosado labio inferior. Provocando una pequeña herida.

Al oír esas palabras se había lastimado más. Eso le había dolido, cada vez más.

- "Será que no lo entiendo…Tan poco te importa mi vida?"- Se dijo para si, cuando lloraba una vez mas y se afligía por dentro, el dolor y las convulsiones de su pecho.

-argh.- Tosió entre lagrimas y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, llevo una de sus manos dolidas hacia su cara...

Toco su piel, sus lagrimas, sus ojos, sus heridas, sintió el dolor. Se sintió a ella. Frunció el ceño.

-Q…Quiero q me...M-mates.-Apenas en susurros se le escucho, entre cerrando sus verdes ojos por una ultima vez y rogándole que acabara con su vida.

- "Estoy demasiado harta, siempre ha sido igual, no cambiara….verdad? Que puedo esperar?"- El velo de los pensamientos frustrados de la kunoichi, la desesperación en sus ojos.

-No sabes lo que dices – Le contesto el, un poco atónito por lo que le pedía ella.

-"Matarla??Tan poco se valora?"-Miro la oscuridad a su alrededor y se volteo frente a ella.

-A si que de verdad quieres que te mate eh?- Pronunció con un tono un poco sarcástico mirándola fijamente con la oscuridad de ojos que tenia.

-N..No te importaría..m-mucho hacerlo verdad?s-sasuk..e.- Suspiros apenas escuchados entre ambos.

-Hm! No sabes ni de que hablas.

Volteo su cabeza a el, para mirarle fijamente por lo que Dios quisiese la ultima vez que se tomarían sus miradas.

Con dos cabellos en sus parpados, y el roció de sus lagrimas rebozando, con algunas raspaduras enrojecidas en sus mejillas

Y una mirada verde incomprendida. En esos ojos casi siempre veía la felicidad y ahora estaban manchados de….

-O es que..t-tampoco soy…dig-n-na de la m-muerte? eh?- Dijo en acabados suspiros, Con rosados mechones tapando sus ojos y tratando de respirar a un ritmo normal.

Continuara….

7777777777777

Notas de autor6: Bueno, continuo subiendo esta historia. Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Estoy un poco confundida ahora, asi que simplemente lo dejare asi. Gracias por los posteos.

AVISO: Cualquier duda de esta historia, os podreis comunicar conmigo, sus respuestas. Gracias a todos, cordialmente, me despido.

Iori Yoshizuki.

Sangochan14


	7. Chapter 7

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.1, Sección 7

Prologo: " A veces, la incomprendida duda inconsciente, de las acciones ya realizadas, el temor y la incógnita de no saber por que entre el tiempo actuar como algo que no somos, o que nunca hicimos. Esperándolo en la eterna y lenta muerte.

Con la mirada entre-cerrada, bajo el leve velo de sorpresa, de la parte que nunca terminamos de conocer, ese oscuro cuarto en la casa de nuestra alma. Manchado con las más melancólicas, tristes y perversas ideas, saliendo a flote en un desesperado momento, viendo tus labios pronunciar un susurro, que en la confusión nos hace perder. Cayendo en la posesión, y simplemente resignándonos a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo ya cometido. Esperando el próximo movimiento."

Sasuke se detuvo. Mas estupefacto todavía por lo que le aclamaba ella. Aquella de dulce y melancólica mirada limón.

"Tan empeñada en morir estas, Sakura?"-En un dudoso y frió pensamiento. Sintió el rocío caer por su brazo y miro al cielo. Sí, estaba empezando a llover.

Dulces gotas de agua ahora corrían por el cuerpo de los dos. Manchando la ropa y haciendo contacto frío con sus blancas pieles. Deslizándose por la piel de el y haciendo que los cabellos de ella se pegaran a su frente.

Se escucho un enorme estruendo y de pronto lo que eran pequeñas gotas de rocío se convirtieron en lluvia pura.

El se acerco a ella, se inclino y se poso arriba de esta misma sin perder el equilibrio, tapándola de la lluvia que recibía y se mezclaba con la mojada tierra donde esta yacía.

Ella abrió un poco mas los ojos, para verle mejor, quería apreciar aunque fuese por última vez esa mirada que amaba.

Y que por alguna razón no la miraba de la misma manera.

-"Siempre he querido que me mires así" -Pensó mientras le mostraba una dulce mirada de fondo verde claro.

Aprecio los dulces hilos rosa claro que caían tras su frente. La miro. Vio sus heridas, su piel blanca y pura.

Sus labios carmín rojos con un poco de sangre. Sus mejillas, manchadas de tierra, enrojecidas y raspadas.

Pero se deleito al ver su mirada. Verde con esos cabellos posando, esa mirada que intentaba decirle lo que sentía.

Todo ese dolor y frustración de no poder ser lo que quería.

-Sakura…Tu sabes como soy, sabes mi objetivo, y lo único q me importa, Tu decidiste que te amaba que te hayas enamorado de mi no es mi...-De repente las yemas de los dedos de la Haruno se posaron en su boca, en esos rosados y pálidos labios tan deseados por las chicas, y por ella claro esta.

Se podría llamar afortunada, estaba tocándolos y sintiéndolos, y mejor aun con finas gotas frías caer por ende de estos y los dedos de ella. Corto sus palabras. ¿Seria que ya no quería oírlo?

-Shhhh- Le dijo esta entre un sonido leve y sin escuchar entre el viento frío.

Casi cerrando los ojos por completo, con los negros cabellos de el encima de ella y el agua que caía sin cesar.

El se sorprendió un poco pero no puso oposición ante este gesto, sentía las frías gotas de agua pasar por su cara y las yemas tibias de Sakura, debía reconocer que estaba confundido, puesto a que con esa mirada verde ella parecía tan relajada como si estuviese lista para morirse en esa misma tierra.

-"Y pensar que yo..." -No termino su reflexión, la mano de ella, dejo sus labios y paso a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, sobre su tersa y blanca piel, sin cesar caían las gotas por su cara.

La sensación de tenerla posada ahí era extraña. En un movimiento se inclino más a ella, como si la fuese a besar o a caerse encima de esta misma.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida y solo podía dejarse llevar, sentía dolor físico y espiritual, pero una sensación le hacia olvidarse de la realidad del mundo, como que estaba casi muriéndose y el se lo había provocado.

Esta misma le hacia perderse entre sus ojos y sentirlo cada vez mas cerca, los silencios y las respiraciones de el sobre la nariz de ella. Los leves sonidos de las bocas de ambos y los escalofríos que sentían, junto con la lluvia, era una mezcla excitante debía admitirse. Las transparentes gotas de agua que corrían por su frente, empapando su melena rosada.

-"Por que…Sa..suke-kun?"- Paso por su mente. Era complicado entender la situación. Los hechos no daban mucha razón.

-"Me haz dañado y ahora estas..?"- Dudosas palabras, entre un eco de inexistencia razonable.

El acorto la distancia entre los dos. No podía dejar de mirarla, entre la lluvia y todas sus heridas, resaltando sus finos labios carmín entre-abiertos por donde corrían lágrimas transparentes.

Ella no podía dejar de mantener la cara en alto, quería verle mientras pudiese, miraba sus ojos, sus cabellos las gotas de agua que corrían por su piel, sus tiernos labios tan deseados que quería que la tomaran en ese instante por un largo beso.

Sentía su cabeza apoyada sobre la tierra y dirigió su mirada un poco hacia arriba, quería dejarle el tiempo para el.

Quería que hiciese lo que le plazca. La matara, la abrazara, la besara o la dejase morir. Seria su decisión.

Los remordimientos se ahogarían en el enorme lago de lluvia que los empapaba.

El rozo las mejillas de los dos, y se acomodo en su hombro, dejo de poner resistencia en sus brazos y cayo encima de ella.

-Arhg..AGH!- Tosió por ultima vez, y de lo mas fuerte, se escucharon sus gemidos entre el eco del silencio.

Su dañado cuerpo ya no soportaba más. No sentía las muñecas, no se podía parar y apenas podía hablar y abrir los ojos.

El escucho sus gemidos cuando su cuerpo se sobresalto, finalmente sintió su calida piel sobre la suya empapada y sus dos cuerpos uno sobre otro.

Ella se dio cuenta del tacto, estaba empapado, daba unos pequeños escalofríos, que ni iría a notar, estaba casi inconciente.

-"Quiero matar a Itachi y no pude matar a la inútil de Sakura…Eres una tonta!"- Mientras con su mano derecha le aplicaba la llave del sueño, sabia sus condiciones y era muy lógico que fuera a morir en ese lugar. Necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

Por una rara razón decidió no matarla. Quizás para no tener que lidiar con la culpa o para no tener que dar explicaciones a los demás. Sentía la presencia de sus cabellos y de su empapado hombro.

Sakura... Finalmente cerró los ojos, respirando suavemente como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo, en una expresión de paz total. Ya no había más dolor. O al menos… No lo sentía por ahora.

Su blanca piel donde corría agua, tapando las heridas, sus ojos cerrados cubiertos por sus rosados mechones y sus dulces labios habían tomado un silencio total.

El puso un poco de fuerza para pararse, estaba cansado, harto y para colmo, llovía.

Se paro, y suavemente puso sus manos en los hombros y las piernas de ella, levantándola. Era hora de irse a casa.

Ella suspiro un poco en el intento de levantarla. El aprecio que su cuerpo pesaba mas, miro su cara.

Estaba como en un sueño en el que parecía no despertar…Quizás ya no lo haría.

-"Y aun no se por que no te he matado...Es que siempre tienen que cuidarte, baka?"- Pensó, cuando sus cabellos se empapaban mas, y se dirigían hacia la casa donde se estaban hospedando el, ella, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

Ya había ocurrido suficiente en esa fría noche. Estaban empapados ambos. Estaría por empezar un nuevo día.

Decían que después de una tarde lluviosa siempre sale el sol. ¿Saldrá para todos?

-"Ya nada importa…Te salve y eso no lo puedo modificar"- Por más que se restregara a si mismo este hecho, y que todavía tuviese el tiempo y la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, que le costara admitir que era verdad.

La miraba fijamente con esos ojos rojos que estaban deseosos de sangre, mientras descendían algunas gotas de lluvia rápidamente por su nariz y mejillas, y caían en las de esta, tranquilamente dormida, como si su alma se hubiese tomado un descanso, tan pacifica, tan dulce, tan pura.

El vagaba por el pasto empapado, y la sensación del agua correr por su cuerpo sin cesar.

-Unm…- Suspiró cansado, había ocurrido mucho esa noche, el agua le calmaba y solo quería perderse entre esta.

Aunque sea por un poco, para olvidar la inseguridad de si, olvidar a Sakura, a el, pero nunca a derramar la sangre de cierta persona. Era curioso pensar, las debilidades mentales de cada uno, reiterando los dulces recuerdos de una mente adolescente por un joven amado, sin el pesar, de los fríos ojos cargados de odio, por un alma dolida, decepcionada, y con sed de venganza.

Fin del Cáp.1

Continuara….

77777777777777

Notas de autor7: Esta bien, quiero aclarar que NO ES EL FIN DEL FANFICTION, HAY MAS CAPITULOS,

Eso era lo principal. Sin pocas palabras atoradas en mi cuello, debo despedirme.

Dejando como siempre, la entrada a mi Pág. Web, (  ) y mi msn: floryasmin11hot...

Hasta pronto, espero vuestras respuestas. Cordialmente me despido.

Iori Yoshizuki.

Sangochan14


	8. Chapter 2: Seccion 1

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.2, Sección 1.

Prologo: "A veces, es mejor que nuestra mente no se de por enterada, de cosas del destino y lo ocurrido en las noches transcurridas, mientras esos sucesos pasan, nosotros intentamos seguir nuestro camino, ya cansados.

Con cosas que a ese momento nos alterarían, nuestros ojos ya entre-cerrados no lo soportarían.

El sabio tiempo ha hecho presencia, y en consecuencia, todo a su momento ha dado a conocer.

Quizás nuestros ojos no puedan entender, que todo pasa por algo, y a tal tiempo.

Porque….. La vida es tan exacta."

Los rayos del sol daban la señal de un nuevo día, de un nuevo despertar. Y empezaban a molestar al kitsune que tan tranquilamente dormía en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en su almohada, le provocaba dormir como en sueño.

Las últimas misiones habían sido agotadoras, por lo que necesitaba un buen descanso. Y que más que dormir tapado y cómodamente mientras algunos rubios cabellos descendían por su almohada, sus brazos se perdían entre su cama y sus labios estaban entre-abiertos. Había comido mucho ramen ayer como felicitación de Kakashi-sensei por su desempeño en las ultimas misiones, tanto esto que cayo dormido en un se entamen. Hasta que la luz de la mañana, levemente traspaso la puerta de madera tradicional japonesa, hasta ir a molestarlo en su futon .

-N..ngh….- Dicho con molestia, "Estaba tan cómodo…." Pensó. Se movió al lado contrario de la cama, deseaba descansar en sueños un poco mas, no hasta que…

-A..arggh- Gruño entre dientes, podía sentir el pie de su sensei pateándolo para que se despertase de una vez, era tarde.

Los leves impulsos que le movían de su comodidad, hacían que este se mostrara con un gesto de enojo.

"Vaya manera de despertarme…"Dijo para si, cuando entreabría levemente sus azules ojos, con algunos cabellos encima.

-Oe…Naruto….eh, que ya es hora de levantarse- Le dijo con tono de voz ronco el hombre de plateados cabellos, estaba bien que estuviesen cansados todavía de las últimas salidas, pero ese no seria pretexto, para dormir de más.

Este rubio se levanto bostezando fuerte y largamente en un eco de silencio. Gruño un poco, le habían despertado de su sueño

Tan pacifico y a el no era algo que le agradara mucho. Estiro sus manos y sus brazos tanto como pudo para mantenerse mas alerta.

-Are...Vale, esta noche llovió, y tu que dormiste sin camisa? Te enfermaras y sabes que no estamos para remedios- Le regaño un poco, pues se podía apreciar el blanco y formado pecho de Naruto desnudo ante su vista.

-Unm?- Suspiro entre lagrimas de puro sueño mientras se miraba y para confirmar que, si, había dormido sin camisa. Se notaba su cuerpo y algunas partes de la sabana entre este.

-Vale vale, Kakashi-sensei ya me cambio…awnnn – Entre este ahogado bostezo su superior le contesto.-

-Pues que sea rápido, eh? Tenemos prisa- Comento mientras salía de la habitación y su voz se escuchaba más lejana.

Naruto se paro, y busco su anaranjada chaqueta y pantalones. Mientras le comentaba:

-Y bien?...Por que tanta…awwn…Prisa ahora eh? Si siempre llegas tarde tú-le replico a su maestro mientras se restregaba los dedos en sus ojos y desordenado cabello.

-Tenemos que entrenar...alguna otra explicación?-Le contestaba mientras se dedicaba a leer su típico y adecuado libro su sensor.

-Un...no…-Recalco mientras se ponía el pantalón – y Sasuke y...Sakura-chan?- Pregunto con un tono de voz dulce y calmado, se notaba que no se había despertado aun, miraba a su alrededor, pero el futon de ambos estaba intacto.

-Que no han dormido aquí ellos?- Con un tono de voz mas alto, mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación.

-Si no están contigo…al parecer no.-Apenas escuchando la hilarante voz del rubio.

-Eres un jounin y no te das cuenta de si alguien entra o sale de una habitación?- Con un tono sarcástico y fijando sus mares azules de ojos en su maestro que tan entretenido estaba leyendo.

-Pues si, pero no estoy detrás de ellos, no investigo su vida. Si sentí que salieron, hombre- Replicaba un poco molesto, quería leer su libro en paz.

-Vale…ya.- Dijo en última palabra, para dedicarse a comer un poco mas del ramen que había sobrado a noche.

-De veraz te encanta verdad?- Refiriéndose al ramen le cuestionó al kitsune.

-..N..m..Pues claro! Es mi debilidad!!- Exclamo contento, al tragarse el último fideo que sobresalía por sus labios.

Se escucho el sonido del abrir de la puerta de madera y de rechinar contra el mismo piso, Naruto abrió la puerta. Para dirigirse a fuera de la casa, en este día tan favorable. Salto con entusiasmo los cuatro escalones de entrada, hasta caer en el pasto intacto. Mientras su sensei, los bajaba pacíficamente cuando leía.

-Tú ve a buscarlos, yo estaré en un árbol a la sombra leyendo- Ordeno, mientras se dirigía hacia un árbol para saltar y encontrar uno adecuado a la sombra.

-Ahhhh!!??? Que no íbamos a entrenar!? Kakashi-sensei!- Rechisto encaprichado, las energías quería usarlas en algo mas emocionante y no en ir en búsqueda de sus compañeros, aunque debía de reconocer que estaba un poco preocupado.

Se paro un momento y dejo de leer su libro, para voltear a ver al oji-azul. Cuando contesto a sus caprichos y haciendo casi atención omisa a este, le dijo:

-Yo no se como puedes tener tanta energía desde la ultima misión, Naruto.- Sin mas que decir, dejo al zorro con la palabra en la boca y salto inmediatamente hasta perderse entre el bosque.

-Arghh…-Gruño y se volteo, no le agradaba el plan. Tenía que ir a buscar a aquellos dos, y no pudo evitar imaginarse que quizás hubiesen ocurrido algunas "cosas" entre estos en la noche de ayer, aunque claro, que eran "cosas" muy diferentes a su imaginación. Vaya, que le molestaba un poco todavía el hecho de que Sasuke "hubiera pasado toda la noche con ella". El ya había aprendido a acostumbrarse a que ella no le correspondía, aunque…a veces simplemente era imposible.

-Y bien…mnnn…- Exclamo inseguro, no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, Sasuke sabia esconderse muy bien, y ahora por ordenes de su sensor tenia que traerlo de vuelta junto con aquella chica.

-"Y he quedado con Hinata….demonios!"- Pensó un poco fastidiado, no sabia cuanto tiempo le iría a tomar la tarea de encontrarlos, pero no deseaba dejar esperando a Hinata.

-Debo darme prisa…-Sin mas que rechistar, salto entre los árboles en busca de estos dos, el hábil kitsune había partido.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Los rayos del sol también estaban molestando a Sakura, quien se encontraba a medio despertar en el pasto.

Sentía algunas hierbas pasar por sus mejillas y como iba abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Seguía un poco mareada,

Y ya no sabía si estaba viva o muerta. Pero el sol se tornaba fastidioso y le obligaba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos y miro al cielo, blanco, despejado y muy soleado.

Puso inmediatamente una de sus muñecas encima de sus ojos, en acto para tapar el sol. Era demasiado para unos verdes ojos que apenas veían el mundo por otra vez.

Cuando medianamente pudo abrirlos en la totalidad, y verse claramente el brazo, se sorprendió.

Continuara……

7777777777777777

Notas de autor1: Con esto vengo iniciando el Cáp. 2, la primera sección, espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Ya estaba definido por mi, que habría mas personajes en la historia.

Y así será, espero vuestros comentarios.

Recomiendo una vez más mí correo (floryasmin11hotm) y mi Pág. Web me despido, Hasta la próxima.

Iori Yoshizuki

Sangochan14


	9. Chapter 2: Seccion 2

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.2, Sección 2.

Prologo: " A veces, cuando la incertidumbre habita nuestros ojos y delinea suavemente una entre-abierta sonrisa de expectación. Cuando la excitación de lo desconocido, y de lo tan incierto abunda en el interior de nuestras pupilas, en nuestra tan pálida cara, en una mueca de la pura marea de pensamientos, que se unen en una sola palabra a la vez: Confusión. "

-A...ah?- Levemente pronuncio, se encontraba confundida, la blanca piel que en esa noche se había manchado de sangre, ahora se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que vendada. Esto era confuso.

Con recelo y duda se miro ambas blancas manos, estaban con vendas, bandas y cintas.

Rápidamente y un poco asustada con sus manos se toco la cara, sintió su piel, su blanca piel que estaba con alguna u otra banda. Su nariz, su cabello, sus labios, su boca. Era ella. Estaba viva.

-"Pero..c-como?..."-Acudió a su mente la duda -"Q-Quien me ha cura...y S-Sasuke? D-donde esta Sasuke?"-

Se preguntaba desesperada, pero por más que volteara su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, no lograba dar con el cuerpo del chico. Se preocupaba más por el, que por ella misma. Movió sus piernas delicadamente.

-"Me...me siento...mucho mejor…p-pero…quien me ha…"-Debía aceptar que quizás no tenia que saber eso.

En cuanto lo pensó, su imaginación tomo juego a representar la cara del chico.

Ese chico de finos cabellos negros y azulados, de blanca piel y ojos color sangre, que le había herido demasiado.

Así como podía ser Sasuke, por ser el único que estuvo con ella esa noche, pudo ser cualquiera que la encontró muerta mientras el se iba campante devuelta a la casa donde se hospedaban.

Tomo sus manos frente a su pecho fuertemente y cerro los ojos en un hondo suspiro. Eso había dolido.

-"Es un día…muy bonito como para pensar…cosas tan tristes, verdad?".- Cruzo su mente mientras estaba en el pasto y el viento corría soplando sus cabellos, en finas líneas rosadas entre el viento. Deseaba que este se llevase todos los malos momentos y las lágrimas de dolor.

-Un…-Suspiró en susurros con esa mirada desilusionada.

- "Tu me habrás curad...P-por que?"-No podía estar segura de nada, se sentía con culpa y muy extraña.

Había despertado en el pasto, sin poder reconocer alguna cosa como para regresar, no veía a Sasuke, no sabia por que estaba viva, ni quien le había traído hasta ahí y curado las heridas físicas de su cuerpo. Todo esto era tan frustrante.

Que originaba un mar de confusiones y pensamientos, se unían en un cúmulo de emociones y se desahogaban en el rocío de las lágrimas que caían en el vestido de Sakura.

-..N...ngh…-Cerro los ojos fuertemente, no era la desesperación de no saber como regresar, encontraría la manera, era la plena frustración de no saber como termino esa noche.

Había tenido tantas emociones, y su sufrimiento se había desencadenado y ahora no recordaba si quiera si estaba muerta.

Por más que trataba de acordarse, solo supo que perdió el conocimiento.

Algunos cabellos delineaban el contorno de su cara, y su cabeza se mantenía agachada.

Apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos su vestido, lo estaba empapando, y le dolía tanto la situación que vivía.

-"Hubiese deseado haber muerto ayer!"- Un pensamiento aclamando que terminara su vida, sabia que no tenía oportunidad de morir ahora. No tenia el "valor" para suicidarse.

-"Si pude haber muerto…era ayer, a manos de Sasuke".- Tristes los ecos en los ojos de esta.

-Vaya… ¿Con que ya despertaste?- Se escuchó entre el eco de las lagrimas de Sakura, y la conciencia de esta misma.

¿Quién le llamaba? ¿Podría ser…?

-"Sasuke!"- Abrió los ojos que rebozaban lágrimas y manchaban algunas vendas de sus mejillas. Al mirar al peli-negro que se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol. La sombra le cubría un poco, y debía aceptar que no podía creer que fuese el.

-N...ngh!-Gimió entre sus sollozos, demasiada emoción como para articular una palabra.

-"E-Entonces…El! El me curo las heridas! Y me trajo!" Fueron pensamientos que despertaron emoción y brillo a los ojos de esta. Entre cerro los ojos fondo verde y cayeron dos gotas hacia ese mar rojo de tela que apretó mas fuerte, delineó una suave y tímida sonrisa, en sus labios carmín que serian domados por el poseedor del Sharingan.

En un hábil movimiento que provoco un rápido sonido a casi no notar, y dejo caer dos hojas, sus pies dejaron la rama para

Posarse en el pasto a unos muy pocos centímetros de los de ella. Para lo que vendría, la tan trazada sonrisa en la mueca del Uchiha, en la seductora línea entre la inocencia de la chica.

Continuara….

7777777777777777

Notas de autor2: Con esto continuo este Fanfiction, gracias, por todas las respuestas. A decir verdad, espero sea de su agrado lo consiguiente, aun así, con ansia espero sus contestaciones.

Recuerdo que alguien comento si esto ocurría en la segunda temporada o en la primera, debo decir, que es en la primera.

Por ciertas descripciones de la ropa en ya mencionadas secciones. Gracias por preguntar.

y me despido, quedo de ustedes.

Iori Yoshizuki

Sangochan14


	10. Chapter 2: Seccion 3

" Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.2, Sección 3

Prologo: " Entre el tiempo exacto, nuestra sorpresa llega, cuando las acciones menos esperadas dan presencia en nuestra vida, susurrantes sus palabras, hacia mis oídos leves. ¡OH, aquellos ecos de sonido, en dichosas palabras para nuestro deleite!.

Aún en este doloroso camino, hemos aprendido que por estos momentos es por los que vale luchar, los que vale seguir adelante aunque nos caigamos en este, por los que vale vivir.

Vivir aunque sea una ilusión, perdernos en los dichosos sueños de nuestra consciencia…"

Haciendo poca sombra entre las leves hojas limón, y mirándola fijamente, en un instante y haciéndole frente, aprisiono los labios de esta en un beso, no era un simple tacto mutuo, era una exclamación de desear al otro y poseerlo.

Ella sorprendida abrió los ojos, vio las mejillas de este y los cabellos negros que descendían.

Sintió como le jalo la cabeza con sus manos, y como presionaban sus mejillas firmemente, como sus narices se rozaban mutuamente y como este la encarcelaba en un beso inesperado, rápido, fogoso y húmedo.

Dio un gemido de admiración que imperceptiblemente se sintió, esto le había agarrado de mucha sorpresa.

No podía creer que estuviese sucediendo esto. Era una total locura. ¿Ella viva?¿Sasuke la besaba?.

Dejo de importarle eso, volteo su vista hacia arriba, y entre-cerro los ojos correspondiendo al beso.

Sintió un ardor en su estomago, que emoción estaba haciéndole sentir. Tomo sus manos y agarro los antebrazos de el.

No deseaba que se separasen nunca. Era algo que nunca le había demostrado. Quería perderse entre el aire y el.

"S-Sa..su-k-e…"Pensó en un tímidas palabras para si, estaba complacida de los hechos.

Dejarse llevar por esos deseados labios que siempre quiso probar, y ahora le daban el gusto. Se estaban encontrando, sus pálidos labios buscaban rápidamente los carmín de esta, los apretaba, los mordía, los aprisionaba. Los aclamaba como suyos y de su propiedad. Rozaba su lengua por al lado de estos, esta cerraba mas fuerte los ojos, sentía que se derretía ante el, no podía lidiar con esto. Los suaves labios de Sasuke y su traviesa, suave, tibia y húmeda lengua hacían que Sakura tomara un calido color rosado en sus mejillas. El complementaba sus manos mientras le hacia algunas caricias a las mejillas y tocaba sus delgados mechones rosados. Esta apretaba los antebrazos y daba una respiración más agitada.

Besaba donde y mientras podía, eran solo de el, y solo el quería besarlos, los quería todos para el.

-N..ngh…-Emitió como un leve suspiro a este, aclamándole que la dejara respirar. Este hizo caso omiso al pedido de la pelirosa y la aprisiono más fuerte con sus manos para que no se apartara. Marcaba sus dedos en las mejillas de esta y la sostenía fuertemente contra el, ella por lo pronto apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los antebrazos de este.

Se estaba quedando sin aire. Pero no importaba, podía morir ahogada y seria una hermosa manera de morir.

Dejaba que el la manejase, la hiciera y deshiciera, la dejara sentir y proclamarla suya.

El sentía los labios de la chica y los leves intentos de separarse de el. No la dejaría, esos labios eran solo de el y a el le pertenecían, solo el los deseaba con locura y serian de el aunque no lo quisiese ella. Sonaría egoísta, pero fue lo que menos le importo cuando los probó y no los dejo, se deleito con su piel, su tibieza, abarcando cada centímetros de ellos, una y otra vez.

Tanto como quisiese, o hasta que dejara de aprisionar a Sakura, serian de el. Los tomaba a su manera y gana, respiraba en ellos por pocos segundos, para empezar a relamerlos de nuevo.

- "Solo míos…solo míos…para mi y solo yo" -Pensaba mientras los mordía a placer, de lento a fuerte y de fuerte a lento, relamía su nariz y la punta de su barbilla,

Ella se deleitaba con los masajes que este le daba, se dejaba llevar y perder en el momento. Era algo tan inesperado ahora y a la vez que había querido desde que se conocieron. Provocaba leves suspiros para el deseo de el.

De pronto el placer de Sakura se detuvo. Dejo de besarla poniendo sus labios junto a los de ella en un leve tacto.

Los dos notaban la presencia del otro, de su boca, de su respiración, de los restos de saliva y las ganas que tenían por continuar.

Un aire entro por su nariz, al fin pudo respirar, se sentía libre de aquella codiciada prisión.

Ese había sido un beso largo, húmedo y la había dejado con ganas de más.

Ella movió levemente los labios para incitarlo a seguir, este se aparto un poco dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ambos.

Miro las mejillas de ella, coloradas a todo dar. Sus ojos cerrados, que aunque no lo viesen pareciera que le aclamaban más.

Se sonrojo un poco, estaba nervioso. Abrió sus ojos limón, y lo miro con desconcierto. Tenia ganas de continuar y dejar que el la tomase y siguiera escribiéndole con sus labios en toda su piel. Noto los ojos sangre de este, y el leve rubor que tomaba las mejillas del pelinegro, se veía tan apetecible. Sobre todo con esa línea que los unía ambos y descendía desde su boca.

Se mordió los labios, y el la miro. Le insinuaba a continuar clavando sus dientes en la sonrojada boca. Poso su mirada en estos que pareciesen su locura, sus ojos sangre ahora pedían de ella y de su piel sedientos.

"Más…Quiero más..." Fue el pensamiento que pareciese cruzar la mente de ambos, cuando no alcanzaron a articular una palabra.

El leve hilo de saliva se rompió. El se acerco y rápidamente…….

Continuara…

777777777777777

Notas de autor2: Sigo escribiendo para ustedes mis fieles lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, este capitulo de aquella pareja, aun así, disfruten por favor. Será recibida cualquier crítica, y agradezco los comentarios.

Dejo mi correo y mi Pág. Web una vez más como siempre invitándoles a entrar:

Estos son: y  de ustedes, cordialmente me despido, hasta la proxima.

Iori Yoshizuki

Sangochan14.


	11. Chapter 2: Seccion 4

"Encuentro Evocante" Cáp.2, Sección 4.

Prologo: "Deseosas nuestras fantasías marcadas en su piel, que nos podamos arrepentir de esto, podría ser así, siempre hay un camino atrás, aunque nunca podamos recorrerlo de nuevo. Seguir hacia delante, en un camino tambaleante e incierto, arriesgando en la mirada de tus ojos y con actos poco cautelosos trazando con mis labios sobre tu piel la misma frase que nunca pudieron susurrar mis labios ………….."Te deseo"."

El leve hilo de saliva se rompió. El se acerco y rápidamente se apodero del cuello de ella. Tenía una de sus manos en su mentón y la otra agarrando la de ella. Esta se sorprendió un poco al movimiento inesperado, pero ahora puso menos oposición que nunca, su vista dio hacia la luz de un árbol, y cerro los ojos, quería perderse entre los deseos de este.

Estaba tan desesperado, como si se la fuesen a quitar .Masajeo con sus tibios y suaves labios la piel de la pelirosa, y empezó a apoderarse de su cuello. No había lugar por donde no dejara marca o por donde no pasase su lengua.

Mordía levemente el blanco fondo de su cuello y a Sakura le hacia estremecer, encajaba sus colmillos, lenta y discretamente, tomando su piel por pedazos y mordisqueándolos levemente, a hacerlo mas fuerte encarcelándola y haciéndole suspirar del dolor y pasar a dejarle heridas pequeñas. Corría unas leves gotas rojas en esa blanca piel, el lamía las heridas con esta, y tragaba su sangre, era un sabor delicioso. No tanto la sangre, sino de quien venia. Relamía con su lengua dejando algunos rastros de saliva, mordía la estirada piel de esta una y otra ves y empezaba a succionar, como si tuviese que substraer el veneno que no había. Dejando leves rojizos y algunas marcas muy notorias en contrastare del blanco fondo de su cuello. Estaba orgulloso, marcaba su cuello con sus labios como suyo y solo de el. Respiraba en este en un frío aire que a ella le daba escalofríos. Hacia un recorrido de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, quería abarcar todo su cuello y mas allá de este. Besaba su mentón y sentía algunos cabellos de esta caer por encima de el. Se quedaba algunos segundos besando cierta parte, para pasar rápidamente a otra, no era suficiente una, el quería todo, pareciese que delineaba recorridos enteros con su saliva. Clavaba dientes a su antojo y pegaba sus labios más que nunca a la piel de ella, dejaba las marcas de sus dientes y sus besos, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de estos.

A esta le encantaba sentir como el trazaba caminos con su lengua, por que su piel se encontraba tibia, y pasando por esta la caliente lengua de el de un lado a otro dejaba los trazos de saliva, pasaba el viento y hacia notar mas la diferencia de temperaturas.

-U-Unmm- Suspiro, le encantaba sentirlo hacer estas cosas, sobre todo el, no era nadie mas. La persona que mas deseaba la tomase de esa manera estaba convirtiendo sus fantasías en realidad, solo podía disfrutar del momento.

Mientras recorría de las áreas sensibles, a las normales, a las ultra-sensibles, en un sin fin de maneras y antojos, le hacían desear a esta que nunca terminase. Su piel aclamaba más y más, sentía quemar sus labios y manos. Estos se resbalaban en los restos de saliva y recorrían cada último rincón de la existencialidad de su cuello.

Se separaba por leves momentos, dejando colgando algunas líneas de saliva, para comenzar de nuevo.

Sin más, se distancio un poco de Sakura y por unos minutos solo dejo correr las líneas de saliva que la habían empapado por el cuello de esta sin hacer contacto alguno.

Después de un minuto esta se percato y abrió los ojos, dejo de sentir la calida lengua y labios de este recorrer su piel.

Esta agarro la camisa del azulado con una mano y la estrecho mientras le decía:

-Q-Que pasa?...Por que…paras?-Pregunto extrañada pues no deseaba dejar de sentir a este producirle las sensaciones que tanto había deseado. Quería ser suya y solo suya.

El sonrió a medio labio, orgulloso de lo que había estado logrando y de que ella le aclamase que continuara.

Volvió a posar sus labios en su cuello, y queriendo dejarle deseosa de mas, le complació con un ultimo suspiro que le provoco, al morder fuertemente su cuello, como tal vampiro a su presa, fuertemente clavo sus colmillos dando una sensación de dolor que le costo dos lagrimas rebozar.

-A-Argh!- Chillo un poco en un suspiro ahogado entre el placer y el dolor.

El substrajo como nunca, algunas gotas de sangre corrieron por entre su lengua y se perdieron en su boca.

Se deleito con el chillido de esta y dejo un colorido rojo por todo su cuello, con marcas de mordídas y chupetones.

Lamió por última vez la herida, despegando su lengua de este fondo y relamiéndose sus propios labios.

Estaba satisfecho, la había proclamado para el. Se retiro lentamente a la distancia normal, y ella movió su cuello unos segundos mas tarde, le costo, sintió un poco de dolor. Estaba nerviosa, deseosa de mas, sonrojada y sorprendida. No tenia ninguna idea de la situación por lo cual solo dejaba a sus instintos salir por ella.

Miró a Sasuke con desconcierto ¿Qué era lo que había pasado exactamente?

-Te ha gustado??-Pregunto con un tono ronco, el poseedor del Sharingan, mirándola fijamente con ese tono sangre mientras se relamía los pálidos labios.

-A-ah?...e-este….- No fue una respuesta concreta la que dio, estaba tartamudeando mientras se perdía en esa mirada vino y se ponía roja, su cuello había tomado un color mas sonrojado, y con algunos lugares muy marcados en tonos rojos, ni hablar de las mordidas y las líneas rojas que caían.

No podía evitar tornar sus mejillas rojas, y admitir, que en esa pose y con esas palabras el se veía muy sexy.

-Quieres más?...Busca de donde ha venido.- Le encajo la mirada y se mordió los labios, en señal de provocación

- A-Ah?- Levemente pregunto extasiada por los momentos vividos hace segundos.

Volteo la mirada hacia abajo y tímidamente pareciese dibujar una sonrisa dudosa, poso su dedo índice en esos labios ya

Proclamados por el Uchiha y su mano libre tras su espalda jalando algunas hierbas detrás de ella.

Le miro decididamente esperando su reacción en el juego ya iniciado: La seducción.

" Y ahora..Que…que debo hacer? Sakura…no lo pienses tanto…solo "

Indecisas palabras nadaban en la mente de esta, sea como actuaría seria ahora, los instantes no son eternos por mas que lo parezcan.

Continuara…..

777777777777

Notas de autor2: Vaya, que respuesta mas favorable ha estado teniendo este Fanfiction, espero sea del agrado de todos, y cada vez más pasen a leerlo. Gracias por los comentarios

Dejo de vuelta la invitación a mi fotolog y a mi correo para quienes gusten contactarse conmigo:  de ustedes, cordialmente me despido. Hasta la próxima.

Iori Yoshizuki

Sangochan14.


	12. Chapter 2: Seccion 5

"Encuentro evocante" Cáp.2, Sección 5.

Prologo: "Océanos de sentires harán que perdamos la cordura, desapareceremos en instantes que después querremos borrar, un afrodisíaco aroma de tus labios me quedará impregnado y tu nombre será el dulce castigo de mi conciencia. "

Algo extraño apoderó su mente, quizás simplemente un deseo, pequeña llama a la que la leña había caído, ahora un hirviente fuego se desataba en las entrañas de Sakura, y sin conciencia de ella, su cuerpo lo iba sacando a flote, él lo notó, cuando súbitamente ella le observó, abriendo de una manera encantadora y seductora el brillo en sus ojos color jade recayendo en la yema del dedo de Sasuke los respiros de la dama, le había tomado del brazo y los posaba en sus labios.

Él le presenció con una mirada arrogantemente desafiante, realmente era curioso ver hasta dónde podía llegar la pelirosa.

La joven le envolvió en una tibieza de sus labios carnosos, sintió sus dientes rozar cuando levemente le mordió y su lengua se deslizó húmeda por su dedo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada como si estuviese desinteresado en lo que ella insinuaba.

No era que lo estuviese realmente, sólo quería probarla, incitarle a más, quería lograr que le sorprendiese, y evitar un contacto visual directo, no podía perderse en aquella mirada tentadora. Sería verse débil ante ella, antes de que ella le dominase.

-"¿Y qué pasaría si?..."- Cruzó la frase por la mente de ella, no debía decepcionarle ni desaprovechar la oportunidad, debía usarla a su favor y lograr tenerle, sea la que fuese la reacción de él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir como ella aprisionaba su dedo, comenzaba a envolverlo con su lengua y a succionarle lentamente mientras le observaba.

Intentaba no ponerse nervioso, debido a que eso no era un acto que justificara los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero se le iba de las manos.

-"No es suficiente, ah?"- Pensó la chica, estaba a dispuesta a someterle, sus insinuaciones no llegaban al objetivo, quizá la vergüenza y el pudor no alcanzaban a dominarle tanto como las ganas de sonrojar al muchacho disimulado.

Tomó suavemente la mano de este mismo y la deslizó sin prisa alguna por la tersa y blanca seda de su piel enrojecida, él mismo a cada paso descendiendo por el cuello y clavícula de ella algo muy adentro de él le estaba tomando.

Algo que no podía ser, pero eso no lo decía su cuerpo exactamente.

Apretó la tierra de entre sus manos nervioso, mientras la dama cerró sus ojos y su mano plasmó levemente la de él en su seno izquierdo.

-"Sakura… ¿Qué buscas?"- Pronuncio para sí el joven mientras cerró sus ojos al tacto de ella, no sabía por qué ésta misma hacía dicho acto, pero sus instintos reconocían que era demasiado suave y tibia, aún pese la ropa, la forma de su pecho era un susurro tan deseable a su oído, nunca le había tocado incorrectamente, tampoco se opuso a ello, fue un instinto de su cuerpo, su razón jamás reconocería dicha acción, por más exquisita que fuese.

-¡M!..- Dijo Sakura en un gemido suave, cerró los ojos y su respiración tomó una forma más agitada, y eso ya lo sentía él, quién apretó más fuerte entre sus manos su seno, ella no esperaba dicha reacción pero resultó más expectante y excitante de lo que planeaba, su corazón iba tan rápido, sentir su mano era una caricia tan deliciosa.

-"Sasuke-kun…No lo detengas, por favor"- Un pensamiento que quiso expresar en susurros, pero nada nació de sus labios embriagados por un placer y sentimiento extraño, algo dentro de ella le incitó a pasar a más, era una llama viva empezando a desbordar.

7777777777777777

Continuara…

Notas de autor2: Bueno, ha pasado algo de tiempo debo reconocer, ojala esté aún algún lector interesado, pueden contactarse: ustedes cordialmente me despido, Hasta la próxima.

Iori Yoshizuki.

Sangochan14.


End file.
